


The power

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 3 - knife playOnly it is not really, only Sehun wishes.





	The power

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)

Sehun’s pulled into a dark, narrow street, mid-step. Before he can even make a sound, he’s pushed flat against the wall, with so much force he swears he can feel the wall vibrate. His breath is almost knocked out of him and there’s a hand over his mouth and on his hip. Sehun’s attacker is smaller than him, but so strong, the press of his hands painful. 

“Shhhh, keep quiet,” the attacker says, and even like this, a hushed whisper, Sehun can recognize the voice. 

He blinks, tries to focus in the dark, only a few lights reflecting onto the pavement in this narrow space. But it’s unmistakable now that the initial panic abates a little, the small frame, the big eyes, the handsome profile. The attacker, no … it’s Kyungsoo, who looks towards the main street, and Sehun can feel his pulse, quick and strong against his mouth where Kyungsoo’s still pressing his palm. Sehun doesn't understand the strength with which small, fluffy Kyungsoo is pressing him into the bricks. 

It’s not just the brunt of Kyungsoo’s body that comes crashing into Sehun then. This is Kyungsoo, whom Sehun has last seen months ago. Kyungsoo has been skittish then. Just when Sehun wanted to become closer, he pulled away. Sometimes it was the feeling of moving away, sometimes the distance was literal, Kyungsoo putting space between them, not looking at Sehun properly, no more squinting and staring. When Sehun tried to wrap his arm around his shoulders or waist, like he’d used to, Kyungsoo wouldn’t even let him. Suddenly he’s taken Sehun’s favorite privilege away. Sehun thought then that maybe Kyungsoo had known, before Sehun even managed to voice it, how Sehun felt. And that he ran away. 

One day he was just gone. That was before Sehun found out he could make the winds go wild, that if he really really tried, they obeyed him. 

But now Kyungsoo is here, tentatively lowering his palm from Sehun’s mouth but keeping it on his shoulder. All of Sehun’s body aches from the way it’s held still, from the force of the impact. Which is why it takes him a moment to realize that the reason his hip feels crushed is because Kyungsoo’s holding something hard in his hand, and it is pressing into Sehun’s bone. When Kyungsoo shifts, ducking a bit, his breath hitching, Sehun realizes it’s a knife. 

Kyungsoo’s hair is now tickling Sehun’s chin and neck, and Sehun can’t say a word, his blood rushing way too fast in his veins. He should be scared. He _is_ scared. And confused. But he doesn't understand why Kyungsoo like this, with a knife blade mere centimeters from Sehun's body and hand too painful on Sehun's shoulder makes a different kind of shiver run down his spine. He wants to swear but manages only a whimper, and Kyungsoo lean his head away a bit. 

“Sehun,” he mutters, “don’t move.” Kyungsoo bites his lip, like he’s just realized how crazy this is, jumping Sehun out of nowhere after months of not being found. 

“Kyungsoo,” Sehun rasps and tries to not hyper focus on the way they are still pressed together, how if Kyungsoo wanted, he could cut into Sehun’s skin in mere seconds, the same way his absence cut into Sehun’s heart. It’s crazy, and Sehun blames the erection on the fact he really didn’t have much time or strength to even jerk off while trying to reign his new strange powers in, while trying not to blow everything away when just a little angry or excited. Because it makes no sense to go hard in a moment like this. 

Maybe it’s the adrenaline. That must be it; the thrill of Kyungsoo clearly hiding them from something, alert and kind of scary the way he surveys their surroundings and Sehun in turn. Maybe it’s just that Kyungsoo’s here, that Sehun can finally _feel_ him.

“I know. I’m sorry. Just a little longer,” Kyungsoo mutters, and his hand closes around Sehun’s shoulder, almost crushing it. It’s almost … unnatural. 

Sehun feels like he’s on the edge of figuring so many things out, but he doesn’t want to project. He doesn’t want to hope that Kyungsoo hasn’t left just because Sehun liked him a bit too much. He takes a sharp breath, having the silly idea to focus on the knife, on the strange exhilaration it gives Sehun and not on how any second now Kyungsoo is going to find out Sehun’s now hard in his pants. It doesn’t help. Sehun sees the flash of the tip of the knife against his collarbone, the red line it would leave, if it pressed into the skin just right. 

The seconds stretch, and so does the silence. Sehun struggles to breathe, struggles to not push his hips into Kyungsoo’s, not to make sounds. Kyungsoo listens to the sounds of the street, anxiously, not giving Sehun the space he needs. Finally he moves, and both his hands slide to Sehun's stomach, the blade of the knife catching on Sehun's t-shirt. Only then Kyungsoo pushes himself away. It’s like Sehun’s been punched into his gut and he doubles over. Kyungsoo swears then. 

“Shit Sehun, sorry I didn’t realize ... shit, you okay?” 

Sehun straightens up, slowly, and wonders what that question even means. Kyungsoo moves his right hand towards Sehun's cheeks. It’s only then he seems to realizes that he’s holding a knife, when it is so close to Sehun’s jaw that Sehun can almost feel the coldness of the blade. Sehun can’t help the hitch of his breath. The knife clicks as the blade retracts into the handle. Kyungsoo is watching him intently now, like he used to. Sehun once thought it wasn't just because his eyesight sucked. 

“What are you doing here?” he manages at last, whispering because Kyungsoo's been doing the same. 

Kyungsoo just shakes his head. “You’re in danger. We need to go.” 

“Go where?” Sehun asks before the sense of the word danger really catches up to him. He’s starting to shake all over, his body in overdrive. “What is going on?” 

“I’ll explain later. We need to move. We’ll go where the others are. I came to find you.” 

Sehun’s heart flutters despite himself, but he doesn't move from the wall yet. 

“Others?” he asks again. Kyungsoo sighs and pulls at Sehun’s hand, clasps it tightly into his own, and Sehun winces. 

“Others like ... like you.” Kyungsoo’s already walking, pulling with so much sheer _force_ , but he stops, looks back when Sehun hisses at him. “Like me too,” he adds. 

Now, Sehun knows he’s figured something out. Knows it shouldn’t be humanly possible for there to be enough power in Kyungsoo that the wall where Sehun's been pushed to is practically dented and Sehun might have a broken rib or a few of them. Kyungsoo is moving again. He’s rushing and his hand is hurting Sehun too much. 

Kyungsoo too must have trouble controlling his _power_. Sehun quietly chuckles about the stupid pun and focuses on not stumbling. 

Maybe this means he could wrap himself around Kyungsoo later, just like the old times. If Sehun asked, maybe Kyungsoo would be willing to press him into the mattress the same way he did into the wall. Maybe he could run the tip of the knife down Sehun's chest and Sehun’s heart wouldn’t be cut to pieces anyway, this time. Maybe Sehun is not normal, not anymore, in more ways that he’s thought it. But after months of being lost, Sehun thinks maybe Kyungsoo will, as he always did, silently understand.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
